


LuP [b]LeaSe

by orphan_account



Series: Taako died for his own sins [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Crack, Kravitz is angery, M/M, it's crack, nvm, thats it., watch out luup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 19:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kravitz' pretty boyfriend was destroyed and he want revengeIf you're confused read the first one.





	LuP [b]LeaSe

"LUP WHAT TH E FUCK"

kravotz teleported into lupp's now empty home, as she has killed taaok for beign a dentist

"Krav! what a nice suprise:)" she said

"wHy did you MIRDER my BOYFRIEND"

lup stood there for a second. 

"he wantEd to be A Dentist. i couldnt allow it. He didn't go to elf prctiase."

the spooky skeleton starts crying.

"TOAAK WHYYT FIDNT YOU GO TO ELF PRACRISE???? " he said between sobs

lup slowly pointed the gun at mr. Skeley

"You know too much, I must rid of you." she spoke smilling at the man who was sbobing on her floor.

she shot him rifht through the skull, killing him instantly. He and taako lived happily ever after in the after life while lup realized what she had done and slowly descended into madness the end.


End file.
